


I'm here

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, also angst, for once in my life, im sorry but this is just how i am, kawa this is all for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears drip down my face.Where am I? Where?Suddenly I'm back in middle school.The ball drops."Why weren't you there?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkawa/gifts).



> Kawa this is a sort of homecoming gift for u uwu,,,, enjoy this shameless fluff (SIKE THERES A BIT OF ANGST)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Panic attack.
> 
> Mild depictions of violence.
> 
> Bullying.

Kageyama pushes open the gym doors.

He's early today.

The sound of volleyballs hitting the floor fills the room.

Kageyama lines up another serve. 

It hits the net.

_He tosses the ball._

_There's nobody there_

Kageyama's eyes start to water.

_You're not enough._

_It's never enough._

_They'll leave you_

_They always leave you_

And suddenly he's five years old again, and he's being pushed to the ground.

_"Why are you always frowning? I'll give you something to frown about!_

_Please, that's just my face, I'm sorry im sorry I'll stop._

_I'm sorry_

Kageyama went home late that day.

And now he's 7 and his parents are fighting and he's scared. He hears a loud crash.

_"WHY DID I MARRY YOU?"_

His mother was gone when he woke up.

And again and again and again they always left. And left. And left.

Now he was 13. He joined the volleyball club.

_I'm sorry i snap I'm sorry i look like this please dont leave me too_

_They left him too_

_It's not their fault._

_It was never their fault._

_It was always, always, him._

_And suddenly he was in his second year of middle school and he tossed the ball and there was nobody there_

Nobody is ever there.

Someone rubs his back.

"Kageyama?"

"Are you okay?"

And he almost laughs cause that's a stupid question and _of course_ he's not okay, but the voice grounds him and suddenly he's back in the gym and everything will be _okay_.

And Hinata hugs him and he hugs back because he needed this, he needed someone to be there for him, he needed someone to trust.

"Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here."

_You're here. You were always here._

**Author's Note:**

> Did i say fluff and a bit of angst i meant mostly angst and a bit of fluff mixed in
> 
> Sorry its short im just lazy


End file.
